


sleepily in love

by softkizzes



Series: IT [9]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bisexual Richie Tozier, Fluff, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Sleepovers, also I wrote this at 1 am, also Richie has insomnia but that’s not important, anyway richie is in love, maybe some, so is Eddie but shh, wink wonk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 20:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkizzes/pseuds/softkizzes
Summary: Eddie hums, “Well maybe you should stop thinking so deeply, then you’ll be all tired in the morning.”Richie beams, “Awh, Eds! You really care for little ol’ me?” He asks, leaning over to engulf Eddie in a hug.//Honestly this sucks I’m just emotional and tired





	sleepily in love

Richie sighed, turning in his sleeping bag, feeling around on the floor for his glasses. He couldn’t sleep. _Well_, he never really sleeps but he would like to sleep once in his life.

He unzips his sleeping bag, putting his glasses on his face. He didn’t care if they were lopsided at this point, as long as he could see he was okay.

He stood up, slightly stumbling, scanning the room around him. It was just the losers. The closest of them near him being Eddie and he couldn’t really understand how he wasn’t yelling at him already. It must of been at least 1 A.M.

He made his way around until he found a bathroom, flicking on the light at staring at himself in the mirror. He rubbed at his face, why couldn’t he sleep? He was tired, or he felt tired. _Fuck, _he really just wants to pass out without something running through his mind.

Or someone.

He sighs again, turning off the light and he tiptoes back to where he was laying on the floor.

He goes to lay down but freezes up when he hears Eddie move around, “Jesus Christ, Rich, you’re like fucking big foot.”

Richie softly snorts at that, taking off his glasses and he tosses them on the ground, silently hoping they didn’t break. “Sorry, Eds, didn’t mean to wake ya.”

Eddie mumbles something before turning over to face Richie. 

“Why’re you awake anyway,” He asks, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

”Not important,” Richie murmurs, “Go back to sleep, Eddie.” 

Eddie pouts, and _wow, _was Eddie always this cute? 

“Richie.”

Richie hums.

”Tell me.”

He just shrugs in reply, “Dunno, just thinking.”

Eddie sits up, “About?”

”Damn, really wanna know what’s running through my head? Well, it’s just thoughts about me and your mom-“

“Beep, beep asshole,” Eddie hisses, making sure the others aren’t awake. 

Richie grins, “Honestly? Just random stuff, like people an’ shit.”

Eddie hums, “Well maybe you should stop thinking so deeply, then you’ll be all tired in the morning.”

Richie beams, “Awh, Eds! You really care for little ol’ me?” He asks, leaning over to engulf Eddie in a hug.

”Get off me!” Eddie protests, though he makes no real move to shove Richie off.

”Could you two shut up? People are trying to sleep here,” they hear Stan say from the other side of the room.

They both go silent, Richie still clinging on to Eddie.

Richie lets go, and even though he’d hate to admit it, Eddie misses the contact.

”Anyway, Eddie Spaghetti, we best get to bed,” Eddie mumbles something about that not being his name before biting his lip.

”Hey, Rich?”

“Hm,”

”Can I, I dunno, cuddle with you,” He asks softly and sees Richie’s shit eating grin to start and come back, “Not like that! It’s just cold.”

”Sure,” Richie draws it out, but he scoots over, patting the place next to him. 

Eddie’s face flushes and he hopes Richie can’t see it and he lays next to him and Richie slides his arms over him and pulls him closer.

”Night, Eddie,” Richie mumbles and he finally falls asleep, happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched it chapter 2 on the 7th and I’m still not ok
> 
> Kudos? Comments?
> 
> I appreciate each and every one of them 💕


End file.
